Somnambulist Effigy of the Morbid Heart
by hentai18ancilla
Summary: Poetry. Stark, cold, and naked poetry.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by Alterfano and his poerty of the Sengoku Jidai: Alterfano wrote Sesshoumaru's thoughts and I wrote Inuyasha's response.

--**Subconscious Sentiments**--

Oh thy words art cold as Winter's smile which graces upon thy lips,

And even though mine blood 'tis not pure mine heart 'tis a willing avatar-

To see, to learn, to stretch these wings out of the furrow of thine eye.

To simply be, what I am.

-Hanyou, child, and man.

Thoust speaks of heritage and blemishes upon thine honor,

But wherefore am I in this?

Shall I feel shame for being different-

Canst thou renounce the erstwhile calling of lucre Nikes?

That like a ship set ashore went perambulating.

O what am I to thee, to the colossal view of Atlas?

Am I thou obligation, a duty- barren seed occult?

Art thou mine brother, fraternal ties doth hold?

O Dolorous recantation!

Canst thou be mine renunciation to these jagged wounds I bear?

For I was smite by fate on the eve 'twas born-

To bear this stain of mine displeasure,

This mark against mine nature.

Doth Cupid in winged sallies not find it quaint,

To prick me with his arrow of love?

Am I not worthy?

Shall I not love nor find in Aphrodite's warm caresses,

The gentle minx which brews?

Am I to be alone?

Desolate and cast astray?

Why canst thou love me?

-Dani.


	2. Pensaments

Kagome is thinking about her relationship with Inuyasha 

Love's Trials Lost+

I sit and ponder,

Our love obscure.

-And all the times, you've turned away.

You say you love me,

-And yet you run to her.

Death claims you with her herbs and ashes.

A remembrance of what was 'fore.

I cannot wait for you;

My heart has bled ,

Many tears I've wept.

My soul has faded into the wisps of time;

Tired and lonely it was cast away,

Desecrated and posthumous 'tis.

No more but leaves on a lonely grave.

How to explain this ache inside?

A word says nothing at all.

And yet- it says it all.

Like the rain, falling over my face.

Like these tears which slip and slide.

Like the wind which steals my wail.

Like a word which hides it all.


	3. Kikyo

These are Kikyo's thoughts; alterfano converted me from a hater to a sympathizer with her lovely albeit tragic poem.

-**Materia Noctis ab Lunae**-

It's getting dark,

The moonlights wanes-

The stars shine out,

And my heart lies in desolate shambles.

For all I try, for all I do;

These tears of labor,

The wheels of time.

These howls of pain;

This sob of anguish.

These torrent of senseless tears-

They fall below.

This screech of lamentation,

The fall from grace.

The loss of honor, and life lost.

The hiss of envy, the apathy of ignorance.

The swelter of retardation;

And here I sit, this lifeless mass.

A corpse, and nothing more.

This ambiguous being,

This purposeless entity,

This morass of pain.

I utter her name: Ursae

There is no echo, I am alone.

I can not see.

I have become the undead; a thing.

Crimson tears fall unnoticed.

I am blind.

The loss of sight,

The wound of culpability-

And as my deadened limbs fail me now,

In my hour of need;

I stand unprotected, accepting of my fate.

For I am no more but a whisper in the winds-

A memory of before-of what was.

I do not love.

I cannot cherish.

For I do not exist.

Death has claimed me.

And I pay his fee for admittance,

I am rowed down-

The river Styx flows furiously,

Its boiling waters curl angrily in swirls of onyx.

Unfettered souls call for offerings of blood,

And I await my turn;

Waiting for eternal peace, waiting for Death's cool embrace.

And you take my hand, and sit me down.

You look me in my caucus eyes.

And then I know no more.

--Dani.


	4. Last Thoughts

-Amplexus-

For soothe be thee,

And be appeased,

If thou confound,

Humanity.

Borne aloft,

Obscured from sight.

It lays aback-

No sense of night.

And as Osiris

Trails up above,

I close my eyes

And know respite.

Phoebus in his muted gold-

Reflects to me,

Sweet Iris' gentle kiss,

Farewell to angst.


	5. Cheaters

Kagome repents taking Inuyasha back again and again.

C.D.S

A Veteran of Stupidity,

-On glassed aisles go-

With spumes of lackluster

-Atramentous and waves of cordial green-

I watch the world go topsy-turvy,

And my blinders fall.

If all were said and done again,

I'd wish it to erase-

Gone be the mistakes I've made,

And with it pleas of wisdom.

For wherefore hath it strung?

If all were said and done?

--Dani. I guess you can concur that this was from personal experience


	6. Why Can't I Walk Away?

Still Kagome.

**Bellicose**

Shall I hope on futile missiles?

On scorn forlorn-

With collar bells that doth propel me to my jail?

Perhaps today fate shall smile kindly,

Or mayhap bitingly-

With sticks of qualm,

That puncture harm-

And fall like poisoned arrows,

Such 'tis my providence…

Daresay 'gallant' fellow,

And pray bellow they response-as 'tis thy banal tirade-

And as iridescent as the sun

'tis my perfidy

of a response…

For I forgive that which should not be;

And then lament over that which follows…

--Dani.

Btw, if any anonyomous person is reading this-which I can tell because I look on my stats-why?

HHHH I am surprised over 100 people felt compelled to read anything that angsty, o yeah I mean 'hits'HHHH

Personally anything that proclaimed itself it be tragic would never be read by me. Or almost. I love classics and I guess I can't call Edgar Allan Poe 'happy' by any means but my point is you could be reading humorous stories; why click on anything that contains the word 'morbid' in it. I wouldn't. Hell the only reason I read my own because I wrote them! And I only wrote them because I felt that way, or I was inspired. I am weird. I so despise my nature yet I am helpless for my need to express it.And I write pages of poetry. At school, in my mind, walking in the middle of the rain... But you! You could spare yourself my melodrama. Go on, stop reading this, I will only become more apathetic. Trust me.


	7. Alma

**Lost Amidst the Shadows Query**

Flight as swift as sorrows wing,

Clasp our hearts and shield forthwith.

Descended from a million pars,

A light that looms above the stars.

Anguish that pelts with fury rains,

And burns the morrow 'til form 'tis lost.

This guilt that seeps and burrows deeply,

Unseen visage of horrors nightly.

Man induced by his own laws,

Judges what's best-

Sufficed decry.

Therefore the bird that flies above,

And shadows our hearts with fear prescient.

This Albatross of gloom

Shrieks the wails of death precinct.

---Dani.

p.s

Yeah, I don't know why I am such a depressed person! I mean I LOVE comedy. And yet that is _exactly_ how I feel… and I have to write this down-I mean when it comes to me I stop functioning and become lost in a trance of words. It's like a reflection of my subconscious mind; the petals of my soul which fall decrepit and are upswept by the turbulent wind, to travel nimbly wherefore they choose…


	8. No One Could Fly with these Broken Wings

I found this poem on NamelessYoukai's story and she found it on a site.

It's called 'The Poem by No one could fly with these broken wings.'

The Poem

My name is Kagome  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy  
Would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long.  
When I awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home  
When my mommy does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight.  
Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Charlie's Bar.  
I hear him curse  
My name he calls  
I press myself  
Against the wall  
I try and hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
That he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And I run for the door.  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall.  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken.  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much too late  
His face has been twisted  
Into unimaginable hate  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor  
My name is Kagome  
And I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy  
Murdered me.

There are thousands of kids out there just like Kagome. And you can help.  
Please pass this poem on because as crazy as it might sound, it might just  
indirectly change a life. Hey, you NEVER know.. Please forward if you are  
AGAINST CHILD ABUSE

I did not write this but I want it to reach as many people as posible. NamelessYoukai

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I did not write any of this I copied it from nameless youkai so that the message could be passed. I hope you do the same.

-Dani.


End file.
